villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Peter Mountain
Peter Mountain is the main protagonist villain of the August Underground trilogy. He is a vicious serial killer who takes pleasure in terrorizing, raping and killing random people. He was portrayed by Fred Vogel. History August Underground The film begins with Peter and his unnamed best friend torturing a woman he had kidnapped named Laura in his basement and also mutilating the corpse of Laura's boyfriend, Michael. The cameraman then proceeds to sexually abuse her, covering her face and genitals with urine and even feces. Sometime later, Peter and his friend are seen picking up an unnamed hitchhiker, after manipulating her into having sex with him, Peter brutally beats her to death while the cameraman films the whole act and laughs. Laura is seen again, being fed with one of Michael's toes, she dies shortly after due to her injuries. While travelling with his friend, Peter soon finds a potential victim, a defenseless old woman, she is murdered off screen by Peter inside her own house. Next, the duo are seen stealing snacks from a supermarket, the clerk sees this and is stabbed by Peter, who then murders a couple of customers. Their next victims are two tattoo artists who happen to be twin brothers, Peter cuts off the older twin's leg with a hacksaw while he is still alive and smashes his head with a hammer, killing him. He then happily shows the body to the younger twin and kills him with the same hammer. In the next scene, Peter is shown having sex with the body of a dead prostitute, another prostitute sees this and tries to escape, panicking, the cameraman chases the prostitute, dropping and breaking the camera in the process. August Underground's Mordum Two years after the events of first film, the unnamed cameraman is missing for unknown reasons. Peter is now accompanied by his girlfriend Crusty and his brother-in-law Maggot. The film starts with Peter discovering Crusty having sex with her brother, visibly enraged by this, Crusty starts self-mutilating much to Peter's amusement. Hours later, Peter is seen beating a drug addict to death while Crusty films his death. Peter and Maggot are later shown masturbating as Crusty tortures and murders two women. After murdering more people, they visit a friend who happens to be another sadistic serial killer and child murderer. Peter is seen breaking into a couple's house and murdering everyone inside, Maggot is later seen practicing acts of necrophilia with the dead body of the couple's daughter. An argument starts between Peter and Maggot, resulting in Peter accidentally killing Maggot. August Underground's Penance Four years after Maggot's death, Peter continues to murder people with Crusty. After brutally murdering two men, Peter puts on a mask and breaks into a house and murders a couple and their daughter. After murdering several people, they kill a man with a hammer and Crusty drinks the blood of one Peter's victims. Sometime later, Peter murders a pregnant woman and cuts off the fetus out of her, realizing how much evil he is, Crusty becomes angry with him, resulting in Peter raping her. Remorseful of her actions, the film ends with Crusty killing herself. Known Victims *Michael - Unknown *Laura - Tortured to death *Unnamed Hitchhiker - Beaten to death *Unnamed Old Woman - Unknown *Unnamed Supermarket Clerk - Blood loss from stab wound *Unnamed Woman - Head smashed with a bat *Unnamed Man - Stabbed to death *Unnamed Older Tattoo Artist - Mutilated and bludgeoned to death with a hammer *Unnamed Younger Tattoo Artist - Bludgeoned to death with a hammer *Unnamed Prostitute - Bludgeoned to death with a hammer *Unnamed Prostitute (possibly indirectly) - Unknown *Unnamed Drug Addict - Bludgeoned to death with a hammer *Unnamed Man - Unknown *Unnamed Woman (indirectly) - Killed by Maggot *Unnamed Woman (indirectly) - Beaten to death by Crusty *Unnamed Woman - Raped *Unnamed Man - Strangled to death *Unnamed Woman - Tortured to death *Unnamed Girl (indirectly) - Unknown *Maggot (indirectly) - Throat accidently slit by Peter *Unnamed Man - Tortured to death *Unnamed Man - Tortured to death *Unnamed Homeless Man - Tortured to death *Unnamed Man - Mutilated *Unnamed Man - Bludgeoned to death with a hammer *Unnamed Woman - Strangled to death *Unnamed Girl (indirectly) - Strangled to death by Crusty *Several unnamed people - Tortured to death *Unnamed Man - Bludgeoned to death with a hammer *Unnamed Woman - Mutilated *Unnamed Pregnant Woman - Unknown *Unnamed Woman - Tortured to death *Unnamed Woman (indirectly) - Strangled to death by Crusty *Crusty (indirectly) - Suicide by asphyxiation Trivia *Peter might be the successor to serial killer Ben. **Though Peter is far more evil and chaotic than Ben. *Judging by Peter's personality, he possibly killed the cameraman from the first film, explaining why he is not present in the sequels. *Peter and his friends are strangely similiar to the real life serial killers, Dnepropetrovsk Maniacs. Both use bludgeoning with a hammer as their main MO, both killed pregnant women and cut off their fetus and both are snuff filmers, the maniacs are responsable for creating the infamous 3 Guys 1 Hammer. They are also both a subset of murderer known as a "thrill killer", who commit murder for no reason other than amusement (making them among the most hated of all criminal types). Category:Protagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Rapists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Kidnapper Category:Nihilists Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Perverts Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mutilators Category:Sadomasochists Category:Thief Category:Heretics Category:Gaolers Category:Successful Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Egotist Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Abusers